


I love you

by flashlegends (orphan_account)



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Misunderstandings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-15
Updated: 2015-10-15
Packaged: 2018-04-26 13:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/flashlegends
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Axel doesn't think that Mick likes him too</p>
            </blockquote>





	I love you

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MomoMoon115](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MomoMoon115/gifts).



  
Jealousy was never a concept that Axel Walker thought that he would have to feel inside his mind. He always got what he wanted, He never had to work that hard for it sans the things with his dad and becoming the new trickster but that was all in the past. He took the helm, becoming the trickster and joining what was called "The Rogues" A group created by Captain Cold himself. It consisted of mainly some metas that escaped the clutches of the flash, Notably Mark Mardon and Shawna Baez. Axel was a huge fan of both of them and even had become close with Shawna. Others that joined, Besides the mains like Lisa Snart and Mick Rory were Hartley Rathaway. The once elite child of the Rathaways, Now hiding out with a bunch of misfits inside the newly excavated mansion that Leonard himself had confiscated from unruly types that ran Central City.

He enjoyed them all, Well Except Hartley. Knowing that Hartley was gay as well, and Hartley had even told him the type of men that he was into, He didn't think that he would have to worry about Hartley making a move on Mick, Who shockingly Axel found out was gay. And he was kind of glad about that. He had developed feelings for the man who barely spoke six words and he finally knew what love could be. Axel did whatever he could think of to get Mick's attention on him. From helping him fix the various vehicles that they all drove to assisting Mick on jobs when Len was too busy making googly eyes at the scarlet speedster and Lisa was off doing whatever it was that she did. Mick enjoyed it, Even told him so. He had told him that it was refreshing to have someone to talk this stuff over with. Axel thought that maybe he had a chance with him.

Then, Like all good things in Axel's life it went to hell as fast as it had begun. Hartley began hanging out with him, flirting like he always had. Brushing against Mick when they were in the same vacinity, touching his back, holding his hand as though inspecting it, Moves that Axel used to use in high school to get the guy. What makes this worse though, Was maybe the fact that Mick was responding to it. Psychically as well as Mentally. He would laugh when Hartley batted his eyelashes at him, He would get aroused when Hartley touched his body, Rubbing like he always seemed to like to do. And that pissed Axel off.

"I think that maybe you should tell him how you feel." Shawna spoke softly. She was standing in what could be called their kitchen. They all had rooms in the mansion, food that they enjoyed sat in the fridge. It was like a home to them. Shawna was cooking homemade french fries for them. She loved to cook when someone was upset. Food made things better.

"I can't do that Shawna. I've never been one to show my feelings. I told you that. I can't--The last time that I did that the end fucked me and left me alone at his friend's house. He told me that I meant nothing to him and would never mean anything to anyone." Axel said taking one of the finished fries and stuffing it in his mouth. 

"I don't think Mick's like that. I mean have you seen the way that he treats us? Like we're family. Even though he barely knows us. Just try it." Shawna smiled, placing a hand on Axel's, Providing a little comfort.

"Try what?" Mark's loud voice ranged throughout the kitchen as he made his way in. He was shirtless, Wearing dirty jeans and a shirt thrown across his shoulder. He was sweating and smelled of diesel fluid. Mark was someone else that Axel felt himself becoming close friends with. He plopped down next to Axel at the small kitchen Island, picking up a fry and plopping it in his mouth.

"Nothing. We were just talking about trying sweet potatoe fries but Axel doesn't like them that much." Shawana lied.

"Oh, well. Their good. You should try it. Hey, By the way Since Len has that thing going on with his dad and that new guy that he's dating we don't have anything planned. You guys wanna head to Coast City? A new club opened up down there and I haven't been out partying since the explosion happened and I don't want to go alone."

Shawna shrugged. "Can't. Lisa and I are having a girls night tonight. Maybe Axel'll want to go?"  
Shawna watched Axel, Giving him a 'Get your mind off things look' and he took the hint. He needed the distraction and what better way than hanging out with a friend and hooking up with people that cast no emotional nets and won't hurt him? "Yeah. Sounds fun."  
~  
Turns out, It wasn't fun at all. Apparently Hartley heard about the club and wanted to go, Mark being the sweetheart that he is allowed him to come along, Dragging Mick with him and what was supposed to be a fun filled night of drinking and slutting it up turned into him sitting alone in the back of the club, turning down each guy that came his way in favor of watching Mick and Hartley grind against each other. He was on his fifth drink when he saw it---Saw Hartley lean in towards Mick, Pulling him close to his chest and planting a kiss on his lips. Mick hadn't pushed him away, Instead--In something so unlike Mick he picked Hartley up, Hartley's legs wrapping around Mick's waist and they continued to kiss. 

He tossed the glass down, Luckily it didn't shatter and walked out of the club. He knew this was a bad idea, A stupid, Horrible idea and he had no idea why he thought it wouldn't be heartbreaking having the two of them out with him. He was a fool for thinking it. A fool for coming to this place and being with them.

"Where you going?" It was Mark's voice. Axel was halfway up the street, Not knowing where he was going and didn't care at this point. Mark caught up with him easily.

"I don't know. But I can't stay--I can't be there with them." Axel spoke softly, holding back the tears that wanted to flow down. He wasn't going to let him see him cry.

"Mick." It was a statement. Not a question. "I know about the two of you. I know that you love him."

"He doesn't love me." 

"Don't be so sure about that." 

"Come on Mark. It's clear. He's making out with Hartley on that dance floor. It's clear how he felt."

"Yeah." Axel froze. It wasn't Mark's voice. But Mick's. Axel looked up, Mick was making his way towards them. "I do love you Axel. And that little display, Shawna told me that you get jealous actually very easily and I thought that maybe--If you got jealous then maybe you would admit your feelings. You know I'm not that good with that kind of stuff and--"

"You wanted me to say it first." Axel understood. Yes, Mick sucked when it came to saying how he felt. 

"Yeah. But that backfired. Axel Walker, I love you." Mick admitted, Walking slowly towards Axel, Mark had gone, leaving them alone. "And I want to be with you. Do you wanna be with me?"

The tears that Axel was holding back fell, He met Mick halfway who had his arms held out and Axel walked into them, Resting his head on Mick's shoulder. "Yes. I do."


End file.
